Enter: Sweetie
'''Enter: Sweetie '''is the fourth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Silver Daisy Noir Kyle Ryder Red Dusty Sweetie Abyss Episode Dusty: >Blushing< Well... um... Sweetie: Are you ok? Dusty: Well... Chase: He's ok. Sweetie: Hey! I know you! Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Everest. Tracker, Rocky, Red. And I have no idea who they are. Red: Oh yeah! Sweetie, this is Noir, Daisy, Silver, and Mr. Blush-a-Lot, Dusty. Dusty: Hey! I was not blushing! Red: Yes you were. Sweetie: So what brings you here? Skye: We are gonna have to guard you for now. Sweetie: Why do I need guards? Rocky: There is some kind of evil cyborg trying to melt brains on the loose and we think he might be coming for you. Sweetie: I don't know about any cyborgs Rocky, but why would he be coming for me? Everest: Well you're the richest pup in all the land. He'll be able to wash your mind and use your army to take over. Sweetie: Oh. Well I assure you I won't need guards. Red: We came just to be sure. Stay safe Sweetie. Sweetie: Ok. Bye guys. Ryder: See you later Sweetie! >Sweetie goes back into the castle and they walk away< Silver: What the heck Dusty? Why did you just freeze like that? Dusty: i don't know.., It's just when I saw her I had this feeling... Rubble: You didn't do that when you met Daisy, Skye, or Everest. Dusty: Maybe, Daisy, Skye, and Everest don't have what she has. Daisy: Well that's rude. Dusty: No offence Daisy! >Back in the castle< Abyss: Do it. Kyle: Just because you have me as prisoner doesn't mean i'll do what you say! Abyss: Do it or perish! Kyle: Never! I'd do a lot of bad things but hurting a lady let alone a princess isn't one of them! >Abyss zaps Kyle< Kyle: Fine! I'll do it... Robots! Attack! >The robots activate and swarm the castle< Sweetie: I wonder what they were talking about. >Abyss starts breaking down the walls< Sweetie: What?! Who are you?! Kyle: Sweetie! Run! >Sweetie starts running away< Sweetie: I gotta get out of here! >She is cut off by robots< Abyss: You did good. I will let you live for now! >Abyss lets Kyle go< Abyss: As for you, you're coming with me! Kyle: I'll come back for you Sweetie! Sweetie: Kyle! >Kyle runs away< Chase: I kinda feel like we should go back to Barkingburg. Skye: Why? Chase: What if Abyss attacked Sweetie. Silver: The chances of that are very low. Noir: I agree with Silver. No matter how evil, no man would ever harm a princess. Rocky: She didn't want our guard service so maybe she was attacked. >Kyle runs in< Tracker: Um. Who the heck is that? Red: It's Kyle! Kyle: Red! Guys! Abyss has Sweetie! Dusty: Wait! You was there the whole time and you didn't do anything to stop it?! Kyle: There was an army of robots! What was I supposed to do? Dusty: We gotta rescue her! Rubble: Wow Dusty. I didn't know you like her so much. Dusty: I don't! I just think she's really pretty! Zuma: Dude! You're totally crushing on her! Daisy: An evil cyborg is about to obtain the most powerful army ever and this is what were doing? Ryder: We gotta go! >At Abyss's base< ???: Ahhh. Well hello princess. Sweetie: Who are you? What is this place? Abyss: I am Abyss. and where you are is the control center. ???: I wanted to see you close and personal. If the Paw Patrol were there I would have to fight them. Abyss: And that's what we wanted to avoid. Now, about you. Sweetie: What are you planning to do with me? >The Paw Patrol bust through< Dusty: Abyss! Let her go right now! Chase: Seriously? Dusty: What? ???: You fools! Robots! Attack! Red: You had to bust in with your jeep? Dusty: Sorry. >While the other pups fought the robots Red and Dusty went to help Sweetie< Red: We got you! >The robots attack Red< Red: Dusty. I need to go destroy some robots. You help Sweetie! Dusty: >Blushes< But Red! Sweetie: Hurry! Dusty: I got you! >Dusty grabs Sweetie and runs out of the base< Sweetie: Thanks, uh, Dusty was it? Dusty: >Blushing< No problem! Sweetie: I gotta say, you were really brave when you came in with the jeep and destroyed the robots. Dusty: >Blushing harder< Oh, uh... Thank you for thinking that. Noir: We did what we came here to do. >Noir teleports them back to the lookout< Skye: Dusty. Why are you blushing? Dusty: What do you mean Skye? I'm not blushing. Silver: Yes you are. Sweetie: I gotta say thank you for helping me get out of that place. Red: Anytime Princess. Dusty: Y-your welcome. >Sweetie nuzzles against Dusty and leaves< Dusty: >Blushing very hard< Wow... Rubble: Dusty's got a crush! >The pups start laughing< Dusty: That's not funny! >Episode ends<